With U
by namichaaan
Summary: "Selama aku bersama kalian, tak ada satupun penyesalan dalam hidupku" -Park Woojin, 18 y.o [ WANNA ONE's Story ] Park Woojin POV, Woojin, WANNA ONE, PRODUCE 101


Title: With U

Length: Ficlet ( 630 words )

stared by WANNA ONE's Park Woojin and the rest as cameo.

 _Beware, this is an angsty fiction. If you don't like angst just press the exit button._ Semua karakter dalam fiksi ini milik Tuhan, orang tua, keluarga, agensi, dan grup mereka. Saya hanya pinjam untuk kepentingan cerita. Terima kasih, selamat membaca.

 **With U**

Aku terbangun dalam gelap.

Yah, lampu kamar yang kami tempati memang sengaja dimatikan. Tapi gelap yang kumaksud adalah langit hitam yang terlihat dari celah gorden kamar.

Perlahan kucoba turun dari tempat tidur ini dan keluar dari kamar tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun agar tak ada yang akan terbangun.

Jarum jam di dinding luar kamar menunjukkan pukul 02.11

Pantas saja langit masih gelap, pikirku.

Aku paling benci terbangun ditengah malam, apalagi terbangun sendirian. Jadi aku mengambil obat tidur yang akhir-akhir ini sering kukonsumsi karena aku punya insomnia.

Tapi rasa kantuk tidak juga menyerangku dan itu membuatku setengah kesal.

"Loh, Woojin-a, kenapa disini?" kurasa sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku, terasa samar, makanya aku tidak menyadarinya.

Kuberanikan diri menengokkan kepala keatas, oh, hanya Jisung hyung. Itu membuatku sedikit lega.

"Tiba-tiba terbangun dan tidak bisa tertidur lagi, hyung" kedua mataku memanas, mungkin aku demam. "Hyung sendiri kenapa ada disini?"

"Memang menemuimu sekali-kali tidak boleh?" aku hanya tersenyum, hyung ini ada-ada saja. Padahal 'kan sudah sering bertemu, ckck.

Akhirnya karena kantukku tidak kunjung datang, aku malah ingin jalan-jalan keluar. Bersama yang lain juga tentunya.

"Jisung hyung, ayo bangunkan yang lain. Aku mendadak rindu saat kita bermain bersama" ucapku sembari bergerak menuju kamar para member yang masih pulas tertidur.

 **With U**

Semua telah berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan wajah mengantuk dan sedikit pucat milik mereka, sedangkan aku hanya terkikik pelan karena bagiku ekspresi mereka sangat lucu.

"Ayo jalan-jalan, ke pantai yang waktu itu aku sempat tenggelam" ujarku dengan riang, entah mengapa aku begitu senang mengingat kejadian itu sangat konyol.

Semua setuju, membuatku makin bersemangat. Ah, senangnya.

"Daniel hyung, mau bawa mobil?" tapi kulihat dia hanya menggeleng, mungkin masih mengantuk.

Tak ada pilihan selain berjalan kaki, dan ya, kami tiba saat matahari terbit.

Kami yang kelelahan akhirnya hanya duduk dipasir sembari melihat matahari yang perlahan terbit, aku cukup bahagia.

Dan senyumku melebar ketika para member bergerak mengelilingiku dan memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Mengucapkan "selamat ulang tahun, Park Woojin" yang membuatku meneteskan air mata bahagia, senang mereka masih sempat mengucapkannya padaku.

"Terima kasih, kawan-kawan." ucapku seraya melepaskan pelukan yang menyesakkanku ini, rasanya ingin menangis kencang.

"Hey semua! Ayo kita lompat dari tebing itu!" usul lelaki asal Taipei itu dan segera berlari mendahului kami.

Saatnya bermain air! hehe.

Kami tiba di ujung tebing, pemandangannya sangat indah. Rasanya aku jadi sedikit mengurungkan niatku untuk terjun kebawah.

Pandangan mataku tertuju pada ombak kencang yang menghantam tebing tinggi ini, membuatku bergidik ngeri. Namun rasa khawatir itu sirna seketika saat melihat yang lain sudah bersiap-siap terjun.

"Hati-hati! ombaknya kencang!" seruku pada mereka, yang hanya direspon dengan tawa bahagia dan anggukan. Persis seperti terakhir kali kami kesini.

Satu persatu member melompat dari tebing dimulai dari Daniel hyung yang disusul dengan Seongwoo hyung. Sedangkan Seongwoon hyung, Daehwi, dan Jisung hyung yang notabenenya sedikit bermental tempe harus didorong jatuh oleh Jaehwan hyung dan Guanlin. Ckck, dasar licik. Kini yang berada diatas hanya tinggal Jinyoung, Jihoon, dan aku.

Kami bertiga sepakat suit untuk menentukan siapa yang akan terjun lebih dulu.

"Gunting, batu, kertas, suit!"

"Jihoon hyung duluan!" itu teriak Jinyoung.

"Gunting, batu, kertas, suit!" dan pada akhirnya yang menjadi pelompat terakhir adalah aku.

"Ayo, Woojin-a! Cepat lompat!" seruan mereka dari bawah sana terdengar tidak sabaran, cih.

Akupun menutup kedua manikku dan tersenyum kecil, kemudian merentangkan kedua tanganku. Merasakan angin kencang yang berhembus menghantam tubuhku, sementara teman-teman yang dibawah sana masih berseru agar aku cepat melompat.

'Aku datang, teman-teman'

Dan akupun terjun melompat dati ujung tebing, dengan setetes air mata yang berhasil jatuh.

Aku merindukan kalian.

Selamat ulang tahun untukku.

Bertemu kembali dengan para member merupakan hadiah terbaik untukku.

Tuhan, permohonanku pada ulang tahun ke delapan belas ini terkabul. Aku senang.

Aku bisa melihat para member tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya untuk menyapaku.

Terima kasih sudah mengabulkan permintaanku, Tuhan.

END

gak tau lagi kenapa saya demen banget nulis angst.

crossposted from my wattpad @ajunaisu

untuk yang nunggu Taming the Kitten, maapin ya saya belum ada ide buat lanjutinnya :(

 _Wednesday, February 21th 2018_

 _namichaaan k.a nami_


End file.
